


TROS FIX IT FIC

by FlerghFood



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, This is my magnum opus, tros didnt happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlerghFood/pseuds/FlerghFood
Summary: Just a little fix it fic because i am still bitter over TROS
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	TROS FIX IT FIC

Rey is a feral lesbian you can’t change my mind and Liea lived and officated Finn and Poe’s wedding with BB-8 and their boyfriend, D-O as the ring bearers. 

~fin~


End file.
